Attack on Dragon
by Naruto7771
Summary: What'll happen when Dragon and humans clash to the point where Eren, a young dragon, is captured and taken hostage by Levi, a leader of the human clan, in the hopes of gaining a much larger prize. (Warning: LevixEren, other couples, MA, yaoi, maybe mpreg, dragons,etc.)
1. How the Dragon Met Him

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

In a land where human and dragons do not go hand in hand, the dragons are said to live anywhere outside the Wall Rose because about five years ago they took over the land that had been protected by Wall Maria. Dragons are flesh craving beasts. The human race has come to the conclusion that they need to eliminate the dragons in order to help protect the people. However a few years ago, the Wall of Maria was destroyed by a dragon called the Colossal Dragon. Many perished that day. The human race was forever changed because of this incident. And so our story begins in.

**(Location: Wall Maria)**

The dragon race was wild and yet more domesticated than the human wanted to believe. One dragon, Eren Yeager, was the young prince of the land of the Wall Maria. He was handsome and strong but something stopped him from being the absolute best. Every dragon needed a mate by about the age of 15. He was upset even his best friend, Armin, had a mate already and she was beautiful. Her name was Annie. This made him feel worse and just knowing he had a mate before him made him jealous.

The young dragon went out early one morning to practice for a sports competition he was going to partake in. It was The Extreme Air competition. He practiced for hours in a mountainous location only a few of he and a few others knew of until Mikasa, his human servant, called him in for lunch. As Eren was getting ready to leave, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone hanging on with one hand to the cliff side. Certain dragons had the ability to transform into humans if they could control the power well enough. Eren changed into a human and ran for his life to save the poor soul.

"Give me your hand!" Eren yelled to the man.

The man did and with all of his strength Eren was able to pull him up and into safety. Panting, Eren then noticed the man was starring at him.

"Ah, thanks for saving me." The man said but as both of them got up Eren noticed the man was shorter than him but he didn't look much older maybe in his twenties.

"No problem. What happened anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Eren said.

"Well a friend of mine was supposed to come with me this morning but she was called in by my father to do something else. We were told that dragons have been spotted in this area and that we were to capture and bring them back. I saw one earlier flying, it's performance was astounding. However father and I have many reasons to hate the dragons." He finished.

"I'm sorry," was all Eren could say.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't anything of you're doing. The dragons were the ones that took the life of my mother. The dragons were the ones that killed my fiancée," the man paused and then continued, "You can never bring back what is already dead. Just the other day my father asked me to forget the past and move one, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on."

"Oh," Eren started, "It is sad, just as you said, but my mother she was-" Eren paused and thought about how to phrase the next part, "she was murdered not by a dragon but by another human."

This caught the the short male's attention and he said, "That's very unfortunate. It's almost unheard of these days that someone would murder someone else. The dragon's are usually the ones doing the killing."

"I understand," Eren replied then noted, "You never told me your name by the way."

The man hesitated a bit then answered, "It's Levi," The man paused then continued, "And yours?"

"Eren," the boy said.

"Well Eren what were you doing out here anyways? I'm sure a guy such as yourself didn't just wander here." Levi said.

"Um well," Eren stuttered, "I saw the dragon earlier and decided to follow it. It was stupid of me to do so but like you said the tricks and everything were just so cool. I was hiding so that it wouldn't see me and then when it left I was about to leave until I saw you."

Levi knew the boy, Eren, was lying to him but retorted, "Yeah it was stupid. But, well, thank you for staying around and saving me. I guess now that the dragon left so will I. I need to report back to my father."

"Alright," Eren said, "Have a nice day."

"Likewise." Levi replied and left into the woods.

Eren sighed deeply. He suddenly heard Mikasa calling for him again and ran for it knowing he would be in trouble if he didn't come home soon with a good excuse for being late.

**(Short Time Lapse; Location: Eren's Home)**

As Eren barged through the secret entrance of his home located somewhere deep within the area the Wall of Maria and the Wall Rose. His home was almost like a house located I man-made (or moreover dragon-made) cave. As Eren went and sat at the table Mikasa handed him a plate and spoon, seeing as he was still in his human form.

"So Eren, why were you out for so long?" She asked.

Stuffing his mouth to avoid answering, Eren ignored her question.

"Eren..." She repeated, waiting for an answer.

Eren swallowed and replied, "I was just getting in a little more practice. I thought you wouldn't mind."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Your father was asking for you. You should go see him after you finish eating."

Eren quickly finished his meals and left the table to go see his father.

**(Time Lapse)**

When Eren got out of the meeting with his father he was surprise and yet not surprised. His father had wanted to wish him luck in the competition. However he heeded at the fact that the humans had recently been gaining in on them. He wanted Eren to be careful when performing his tricks as to not bring too much attention to himself. The brunette could agree with him on that because, of the fact that, he had come across Levi that same morning.

The gong chimed the signification of the beginning if the games alerted all the participants to head to the starting line. On his way there, Eren spotted Jean and felt a hatred light in his inner core. Jean, his top opponent, was not only arrogant but he also had a big mouth and hated Eren just as much. As the two came up to the starting line, in their dragon form, they gave each other cold looks.

Jean smirked, "So shorty, who are you planning on impressing with such a small wing span?"

Eren just ignored his comments and tried to avoid talking to him but said, "More people than you could impress with that horse head."

Jean was a much larger dragon with bigger wigs. Because of this he had the advantage of gaining more leverage and speed in a shorter amount of time. However for the Extreme Air competition size wasn't what mattered; it was how well one performed the tricks the judges required of them.

Armin was the announcer. The judges were unknown to everyone, except them, until the end when they tallied the final scores and the winner was collected.

"Welcome to the annual Extreme Air competition. Let's welcome all our competitors and wish them luck. First up is Jean Kirstein. The judges have pre-selected the fireball triple, the high sky flipper, and the fast and furious death fall." The short blonde dragon announced.

With another sound of the gong, Jean took of into the air and went soaring through the sky. Jean performed his tricks fluently and with ease. Eren could tell the competition was going to be hard to beat but he would try his best.

After two other competitors had taken to the sky and done there performance, Eren knew it was his time to shine and prove what he was made of. After a ring of the gong, the young dragon took off. Performing his flips, Eren soared high into the clouds and came gliding down quickly. Unexpectedly, an arrow lit on fire was shot at the young dragon and while he managed to dodge the attack, he found it strange that someone would be shooting at him. As Eren went closer to land, he say utter chaos. Humans had come in large swarms to invade and attack the dragons. It really was an unending dispute. The dragons there, blew fire at the humans that attacked while the humans shot deadly arrows at them.

Eren ignored the commotion and went looking for Mikasa and his father. He couldn't seem to find his father anywhere but saw Mikasa being captured by the humans. With that, he flew to her rescue. He broke apart the cage she was in and set her free. Mikasa and Eren met eyes and then Mikasa ran to stay out of sight and see if anyone needed help.

Eren continued to help dragons escape from the traps. It wasn't until he was hit by something in the head, knocked out, and trapped that all the motion seemed to come to a halt.

With a knocked out Eren, leader Levi Ackerman, walked past the large cage, saw the same scaly dragon he had seen earlier, and turned his stoic look to a smirked. He knew Hanji would have a lot in store for a dragon such as this, especially a talented one. The leader knew this dragon wasn't nearly as large as the others but he over looked that because the dragon had courage and spirit. It wasn't a violent killing machine like the others. He was different. Levi just couldn't wait to see what would come out of chaining, communicating with, and breaking this dragon. Slowly but surely, the humans rolled the cages, with trapped dragons in them, away to their homeland.

**A/N: I hope you like this story! This has actually been an idea I've had saved up for about a year now but I just haven't had the time to write it down until now do yeah...enjoy! Review, comment, follow, favorite, etc. I always become a better writer out of knowing what I'm going wrong or if u guys what something particular, like something, don't like something...I'm all ears...this is my first attack on titan fanfict!**


	2. How the Dragon Entertained Him

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**_(Location: Wall Rose)_**

Groggily, the young dragon arose from a deep, dreamless sleep. He rose his head up slightly and heard a chiming noise. When his eyes looks over he saw chains wrapped around his neck, and legs. Seeing this caused him to internally panic, until he realized that if he transformed into his human appearance, he'd be able to get out of the chains.

When he was about to do so, Eren heard voices growing closer and quickly laid his head on the ground.

"Levi, you know that if a dragon doesn't make the qualifying round they get executed. And anyways those dragon fights are illegal..." Eren heard a female say as she entered the area he was in. He opened his eye just a bit to see her smirk, "But I'm up for a challenge if you are?"

"Shut the fuck up Hanji." Eren knew then that Levi was with the female.

Levi scanned all the captured dragons and asked his friend, "Which one do you think has more potential of getting though the qualifying round at least?"

"So you are doing it!? Great! Finally getting over your hatred for dragons." She commented and then said, "Well we need a dragon that's a fast flyer, not too big nor too small, breathes fire at great lengths, and has strength that can be useful even if it's size isn't."

Levi nodded his head, "I have my eyes set on a dragon right now...I'm just not sure if locking it up in a fighting ring-like cage with another dragon is what is best for it."

"It's a dragon Levi, who gives a shit. Anyways isn't the prize greater in the end?" Hanji said sarcastically.

The male human tsk-ed at her and stalked toward Eren's cage, "This is it. This is the dragon."

Hanji examined the dragon from horn to tail, "This dragon is a real beauty Levi. He's rather small though isn't he maybe young I guess?"

Levi shrugged.

"When he awakes we can take him out, to test his abilities," Hanji said.

Levi nodded, "Yes, but all I know, for certain, is he is an excellent flyer."

Hanji smiled, "That's got us going in the right direction at least."

Levi smirked and the two friends left.

**(Time Lapse)**

Eren felt like a pet. He was wearing a metal 'collar' and being dragged along by a 'leash'. The dragon couldn't even express how he felt because it would cause too much chaos and havoc to occur. Levi and his female friend, Hanji, had dragged him in chains and a 'leash' to a dirt-grounded stadium where Hanji was talking about trying to test Eren's limits.

Once in the stadium, the leash and chains were removed. However, Eren became stupid for about five seconds and fly out. He quickly found out that it was no ordinary open and secluded, dirt stadium. He was electrocuted by the sensors in his collar and crash landed on the dirt floor. Levi laughed at him almost as if mocking him.

Hanji handed her partner a long whip and struck the dragon while it was on the floor. Eren quickly rose to his feet when he felt a minor shock of his collar. He was starting to feel pain vibrate along the edges of his wings as he neared the humans and sat down stood still in front of them as they inspected him.

"Levi, sir, you're Father has left." A servant said as he came in with a rush.

Levi smirked, "Marco, are you and you're dragon also competing in the illegal tournaments?"

Marco turned tomato and started blabbering a bunch of gibberish... Levi sighed and he knew that his intuition was correct.

Levi then commented, "Well if you are, bring you're dragon by right now do that we can face have a mini challenge. Just the two of us and our dragons."

Marco let out a relieved sigh, when he saw his master's dragon and said, "Alright sir, give me a few minute,"

Levi nodded and waited with his dragon for the other two to come.

**(Time Lapse)**

"Sir I'm back with my dragon," Marco whispered.

"Let's get this fucking show on the road already then..." Levi said.

Marco brought in his dragon and it was none other than Jean Kirstein.

"So they got you too, eh?" Eren said, while Jean ignored him.

Levi yanked whipped Eren once more making the young dragon jump. Marco undid his dragon's collar and the large dragon took off into the air.

The human leader said to Eren before releasing his collar, "Make me proud, and I might just let you live."

Eren almost nodded and took off as well.

Eren was completely confused on what to do at first. It wasn't until Jean tried to take a bite out of his wing and started to claw him that he understood how this game went. It was a fighting cage match and both dragons were to fight to the death. Well at least that's what Eren had deduced for the real cage matches since this was only 'practice'.

Unlike the Extreme Air competitions, this was a death match. Eren knew he probably didn't stand a chance. Compared to Jean, he wasn't as strong nor large as him. However, speed was one thing Eren did have that Jean lacked. Ever claw that came Eren's way the dragon was able to dodge using his quick speed. Levi watched with a serious face and Hanji cheered their dragon on.

For a while the dodging went on and Jean grew livid with Eren and his stupid tricks.

Levi commented to Marco, "You know if your dragon makes it all the ways to the serious level, he could be useful to us..."

Marco's face lit up, "Really sir?!"

Levi nodded, "My father has been trying to 'collect a group of strong dragons, that's why I'm competing in these Illegal tournaments, to see if we can get a use them to our advantage in this bloody war."

"Right." Marco replied.

"Oh no!" Hanji yelled.

When Levi looked over he had time to see Jean land a smack to Eren's face, clawing him completely. The young dragon went spinning and took a hard hit on the dirt ground.

With Eren on the ground defenseless, Jean decided to go for the kill. However in the action of doing so, he heard Marco yell, "Jean, that's enough!"

This confused Jean but he did as he was told.

Hanji ran towards the cloud of that had now formed. Levi waited for her to return.

"That dragon sure listens to you Marco. He must have been bred well." Levi commented.

"Levi!" Hanji called from within the dust cloud.

Levi sighed and stalked over towards Hanji.

"What is it? What do you-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the one thing he hadn't expected.

It was the boy, Eren, only he had horns on his head claws, for nails, and a scaly tail.

This was Levi's dragon, Eren the human, or so he had thought.

**A/N:Hey Guys! Finally got time to finish the second chapter...This one is more like a filler than anything I know but it is needed to move the story along sometimes. Hope you guys are enjoying the story :3 Please Review, fav, follow, whatever...**


	3. The Dragon's Fury

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**(Location: Wall Rose)**

Levi stared into the boy's eyes seriously now. Frustration built up in his inner core. He reminded himself he needed to keep his cool, other wise he would do something stupid and end up having a larger problem in his hands. The boy that he had met earlier, Eren, had horns, claws, and a scaly tail. Levi knew then what this was, the boy was a dragon. Even if only half, Levi wasn't sure, however Eren was still a dragon. Just the thought of the boy being half dragon disgusted him. Cross-breeding with dragons was illegal and especially shameful.

Marco however reacted differently than Levi. Out of care, he got some blankets from the other side of the dirt stadium and offered them to Eren who was completely naked.

Eren thanked Marco and covered himself with them. Levi found this especially surprising because he had never seen any dragon show kindness towards a human before. The dragon gave the humans a genuine smile. Hanji grinned. Her enthusiasm to test on this dragons cadaver was so great that it almost caused her mouth to water in excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked, smugly.

"Couldn't you see with your own two eyes?" Eren replied.

"Obviously, but I'm not asking a stupid question and I'm not looking for a smart-ass remark." Levi bit back at him.

Eren could see Levi was livid yet disappointed about this. He had the choice to either cooperate with the humans and sell out his clan of dragons species and there species or 'trust' them to then deceived them in the end.

Eren sighed loudly. He went with his gut and said, "To those who don't know my name is Eren Ye-" then paused, rethought about giving them his surname, and continued, "Um, yeah my name is Eren and I'm a dragon whom is to come of age this year."

Hanji smirked and replied, "That means your fairly young then? I mean because dragons age differently compared to humans."

The young dragon nodded and asked softly, "I'd appreciate it very much if you'd left me go."

"Forget it. After that stunt you pulled, you'll be here for the rest of you life." Levi said sternly.

"It is not I who will suffer then, there are people waiting for me at home. You'll only make them worry and cause them pain." Eren said.

"As far as I'm aware, you said you didn't even have a mother anymore. Who could possible be waiting for you at home then?"

Levi's cocky remark angered Eren, so Eren said, "I don't see why you should care who's waiting for me at home. All you should be is happy that there is someone that is waiting for me at home, because some people don't have anyone."

Rivaille would have been fuming if he could. Eren's loose tongue was making him edgy. "Stop shouting bullshit as if you know what it actually means, you stupid animal."

"What did you just call me?" Eren asked darkly.

As Eren got closer and closer to Levi he felt his scales come out. Deep inside of him a fire was starting again and he couldn't wait to unleash it. As he took a large breath, Jean yelled, "This is not the time nor the place to fight shrimp."

Jean was now taken his human form. He stood much taller than Eren with his ash brown hair and light coffee colored eyes. Eren hated it when Jean made fun of his height and pointed out how small he was for his age.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Eren yelled angrily back to Jean, ignoring Levi for a second.

"Then stop acting like one...right Marco?" Jean said with a smirk.

"I would presume this is your dragon then Marco?" Levi interjected.

Marco only nodded silently.

"It seems that they know each other." Hanji commented.

"This jerk," Eren started rudely, "I wouldn't give two fucks for his ass."

Hanji giggled but Jean smirked and with a smart-ass reply said, "It's not like you've ever fucked anyone anyways. Much less two times. So I hope you don't come near my ass, you little virgin."

There, Eren broke. He grabbed Jean punched him in the face and sent him flying to the other side of the dirt field. Falling onto his back, Jean tried to quickly get up only to be shot down again by Eren's body and get even more of a beating. It was as if Eren was in a trance, fists came Jean's way one by one.

"When-will-you-ever-learn to-stop-making fun of me?" Eren said while punching Jean.

Trying to dodged the fists, Jean replied breathily, "When you-learn to-grow up, Yeager."

About to release his fire, Eren to a large breath in but was stopped by Marco to unexpectedly tackled him. With that he grabbed the human easily and threw him as well.

Hanji grabbing his attention suddenly by tapping his shoulder and said, "Eren don't make me use this..." She was pointing a strange device at him. All he did was bare his teeth at her to try to scare her. She however stood very still in the same spot, showing no fear.

"Alright then if this is the way it has to be then I guess this is it..." She whispered to herself as she pointed the device at him while pressing a blue button on the top. Eren gave off a smirk but was very wrong about what he had thought was going to happen. The few chains that were still attacked to him shocked him, causing him a large amount of pain. He ended up falling to the ground defenselessly. While Hanji was busy shocking Eren, Levi took the chance to attach the main chains to his disobedient dragon's leaches. As the brown haired girl stopped shocking the dragon, Eren weakly and dizzily got up trying to get himself together.

Trying to keep his eyes open Eren looked over at Hanji as she said to Levi, "Should I do it then?"

This only made both Levi and Eren meet gazes. Once their eyes met Levj quickly looked away and said to Hanji, "It would be best if you did. We could transport him easier."

Hanji nodded and Levi watched as Hanji got close to Eren. His scales had started to leave him. And with a sudden shot from Hanji's tranquilizer, Eren was asleep on the ground.

**(Perception Lapse)**

Mikasa stood far enough away so that no one could see her but close enough so that she could see what was going on. Tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to see Eren be mistreated by these inhuman people. Putting on her cloak's hood over her head, to cover her face, she went to plotting a way to get her master back.

She had looked for Eren's father after the raid but could not find him anywhere. Hope for her was slim but it was still existent.

"Soon," She started with a whisper, "Soon enough."

**A/N: Hi everyone...Sorry about not updating last month... :/ Please forgive me...I had two research papers due and I am still currently working on the final draft for another one. Thank you so much for understanding and being an awesome audience! Here's another chapter! I'll try to update faster this time. Btw for people that don't know how I usually update, I usually update one chapter every other week to once a month depending on my writer's block. Thnx again.**


	4. The Dragon's Loyal Servant

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-other couples-some OOCness-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**(Location: Wall Rose)**

Eren awoke groggily, once again, in a cage. He was embarrassed and upset with himself for having not being able to defend his honor and for being taken out so easily. The boy curled up in a ball and started to chew at his bottom lip, worried he would never escape from from the human's hell hole. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that he heard some ruckus. When he looked up in the direction of the shuffling, he saw the person he had been hoping to see.

"Mikasa!" He almost shouted.

"Sh. " She said at an instant.

A shot was heard then and Mikasa moved quickly, dodging it. When Eren looked over he saw Levi with a rifle in his hand, pointing it at the dark-haired girl.

"Who are you?" Levi said sternly.

Mikasa stayed quiet, which angered Levi causing him to shot once more. The shot however went over her shoulder.

"I asked you a question. Now answer it." Levi spat.

"If your asking if I'm human, then yes I am." Mikasa muttered.

"Why are you with him then? Don't you know what he is?" Levi asked.

Mikasa nodded sternly, "My master, Eren, is a dragon. I'm in gratitude to him though, he saved my life once."

Levi looked between the two and lowered his weapon, "I'm guessing you've known him for while then?"

Mikasa slightly nodded, but said nothing.

Levi thought about the situation for a minute then said, "I won't kill you, if you tell me what you know about him."

"That would mean betraying him." Mikasa responded, "I came here to free him. I knew that your kind captures dragons and does all sorts of things with them. That is why they are at war. I suggest you free him before you make things worst for yourself."

"How would I be doing that? One dragon isn't going to change anything." Levj said.

Mikasa shook her head, "Not unless that dragon is the Dragon King's son."

Levi smirked, almost letting out a chuckle, "You know your talking about this dragon right?" He pointed at the cage where Eren was being held.

"Of course, Eren is the son of the Dragon King, Grisha Yeager." Mikasa stated plainly.

Levi narrowed his eyes. The connection seemed like it could have a possibility but something was missing.

"What about the mother?" Levi asked suddenly.

From the corner of his eye, Levi noticed Eren frown when he asked. Mikasa picked up on it too.

"I can't tell you. It's a topic, my master, doesn't like to talk about." The dark-haired girl replied.

Mikasa sighed and continued, "From learning this, will you give me back my master for the greater good?"

Levi smirked and said, "No, I just got an interesting idea."

This caused Mikasa to go into a panic. She tried to attack but Eren yelled out to her, asking her to stop, and so she did. Hanji then showed up and Levi explained he situation and requested that Hanji take Mikasa home with her. Once the two were out of sight, Levi unlocked Eren's cage and commanded him to get out. Eren was extremely confused by this and very worried but he did as he was told.

"You are coming with me." Levi told Eren.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked, worried.

"You're going to be staying with me and my old man for a while. He's not home right now so it'll be just the two of us. I expect you to be on your best behavior. This way I can keep an eye on you easily. You are too valuable to lose, this far in the game." Levi mumbles that last sentence to himself. It had only just become clear to him how important Eren was and would be in ending this war with the dragons and killing every last one of them, even the boy's father. He just hoped if things went the way he had things planned, the final out come would be worth it.

**A/N: Just wanted everyone to know...no I didn't abandon this story...I Was just busy with grad stuff and now since it's over I get time to write. when I started this story I didn't think it would be that hard to keep going like it has been for some of my other ones but this one it's like sometime si have inspiration and other times I have the worst writers block ever...**

**-I need some fresh ideas for this story so if anyone wants to help me help everyone else reading please giving me something...Thanks :) **


	5. The Dragon's Request

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**(****_Location: Wall Rose; Levi's Home_****)**

Levi's home was extravagant beyond Eren's wildest dreams. He had always believed rich humans to be barbaric however, the house glimmered in its beauty. Chandeliers hung high on the ceilings. The beds were kept to his belief of other things, he was proven wrong. The rich humans ate delicious food. The rich humans used the washrooms properly. The rich humans didn't leave the sick to die and rot in the fields.

The rich human he had saved, Levi, was letting him stay in his home. Levi was also the same human that somehow felt mixed emotions for him. Eren could see it as clear as day. The human, Levi, wanted to hate him and use him but he also wanted to understand him.

Eren sat in the plain bedroom Levi had lent him and couldn't help but feel useless. Not that he wanted to help the humans kill dragons, but his powerlessness was getting to him. Plus the half-breed had caught on to the notion that there was something going on behind his back. He needed to figure out what it was and get to the bottom of it.

As the brunette got up, he noticed his window had no bars. It was completely open. The young dragon felt a cool breeze flow in at the moment and looked out the window. The window showed to the back to the house where the garden was. Eren sighed, he was very high up, but heights was the last thing he was worried about. Eren knew what day it was tomorrow, that's what clouded his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to admit it to Mikasa, but he desperately wanted to leave only because of tomorrow.

A knock was heard at the door and it startled the brunette. "Who is it?" Eren asked suddenly.

The door opened and Mikasa entered. Eren took a calming breath and was relieved.

"You know what day it is tomorrow..." Mikasa said, her eyes almost heavy.

Eren swallowed and nodded. Then said, "Do you think if I ask kindly they'll let me go?"

Mikasa didn't reply at first but then gave a small shrug.

Eren bit his lip. He felt tears run down his cheeks. "This is so...stupid." Eren whispered.

Mikasa could only just look at her master in despair. She then said, "You'll never know if you don't ask." Trying to get the boy to smile.

Eren whipped away his tears, "Your right. I'll ask at dinner tonight there might still be hope."

**(Time Lapse)**

Day quickly turned to night and Eren Yeager could still feel the ache in his chest he had felt earier in the day. This pain would continue worst tomorrow and then maybe onto the next day. After that it would start to subside like any normal wound, mentally it would always be engraved however.

The four sat at the dinner table, silent. Levi had invited Hanji over for dinner. Levi and Hanji sat at one end at the table while Mikasa and Eren sat at the other.

Eren decided to break the silence and said, "May I make a request?"

Levi's eyes widened with interest but he snapped, "Are you sure your even in a position to ask to make a request?"

Eren looked over at Mikasa for help. The girl nodded and so he went on, "I believe it is something simple."

Levi became stern, "Say it then, animal."

Eren winced at the remark and bit his lip. He knew he had to hold back his temper if he was going to get what he wanted, "I would like visit my mother's grave tomorrow."

Hanji looked over at Levi who hadn't expected the boy to ask for such a thing,

"Why?" Levi asked.

Before Mikasa could protest as to an explanation, Eren stopped her. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the other side of the table, valiantly.

Taking a deep breath Eren said, "Tomorrow marks that fifth year since my mother's death and I just wanted to visit her."

Levi listened to Eren's request and then noticed the boy was shaking, probably out of nervousness.

"Your mother was human. So her grave should be in one of the smaller human villages, I suppose." Levi mumbled.

"How did you-" Eren started but Levi cut him off.

"Anyone that hadn't realized you were a half-breed would be stupid. You're smaller than the average dragon, even for a dragon that has only just come-of-age. You're also strangely kind towards humans, for a dragon. Many dragons hate humans and are bitter towards us but you, you go out of your way to save humans." Levi said, acknowledging the boy's nature.

"My mother always said, 'Dragon or human, rich or poor it doesn't matter. We all have the same goals and should care for one another.' I know what she means now." The brunette said softly.

Hanji at first stayed silent, like her partner, then she managed to peep out a question, "How did your mother die, Eren?"

Anguish swelled in the boy's face. Makasa got up and said, "You don't have to talk about it-" Putting up a hand, Eren silenced her.

"Like I said earlier it was five year's ago, however, you have to know a little about me know understand why she died. For the first years of my life I was raised in a human village, away from dragons. I knew they existed but I had never seen one, with my own two eyes. Mikasa and I were friends back then in that poor human village we lived in." Eren paused he wasn't sure if he should bring up the next name and so he said, "Father, wasn't around back then. Mother believed he would come for us one day because he had told her he would. She was always in high spirits when it came to him. Her love for him was unconditional and pure. One day, however, bandits came to our small village killed Mikasa's parents. They almost killed her too but I saved her." There was another pause then. Eren took a few breaths and then continued, "It was then revealed to me that I was more than human."

Hanji and Levi then realized that this boy hadn't been dragon for very long. In fact, this boy had thought he was human for the longest time. They both know that if this was going to be there candidate they were going to have to train for much longer than they expected.

"One of the bandits got away and told the villagers everything...They killed my mother because of me." Eren muttered letting the tears fall to his chin. Eren upped his face with both his hands, not wanting the rich humans to see him at his weakest.

Levi cleared his throat and said, "It is against the law either way to bare children with dragons. The current penalty for doing such a thing is death. I'm sure your mother knew the rules of the land before she went out to break them."

Eren didn't know how to feel about Levi's remark, "When she died, she looked so happy. I think it's because she know father was coming. Father saved me from being killed by the humans and since then I've been living with him."

It was a lot of information for Hanji and Levi to digest all at once. They both seemed to manage though.

"I'm sorry something-" Hanji was about to continue but was stopped by Levi.

"I'm sure he doesn't want pity, all he wants is to visit his mother's grave." Levi repeated the request.

Eren nodded.

Levi thought about it then said sternly, "You can go, but it will come with a price."

Eren was very desperate to see his mother, "Anything. I'll do anything you wish."

Levi smirked, "Good, we'll start when you get back. Hanji, go with them to make sure they return safely."

Hanji nodded and got up from the dinner table, "I should start getting ready now then."

Levi nodded and advised the same to Eren and Mikasa,

A smile bloomed onto the brunette's face. Before he knew what he was doing, he had run and stretched his arms out to embrace Levi. The older of the two found this somewhat awkward but accepted it because the boy had been mourning and nervous to request such a thing.

When everyone went their separate ways to pack, Levi started scheming up ideas for what Eren could due for him when he got back.

**A/N: I meant to post this earlier but with the site down it was difficult. I am starting to focus more on the building of this story because most of my others stories are now ending. I know were I want to go with this and what my original idea was but now I have a few new ones so I might change things up. I'm currently working on the next chapter which I really hope to deli ever this month because this chapter was supposed to be last month's chapter. I've read all my reviews and I've take. Everything everyone's said into consideration...I know a lot of people don't want this to be an mpreg so I might not make it one and just write a short sequel for it for those who wanted the mpreg. But like I said don't hold me to it because I'm still kinda unsure about how I fully want to go about with the story.**

***I hope all you enjoyed the chapter and will follow, review, comment, etc.***


	6. The Dragon's Lie

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**(Location: Wall Rose; Levi's Home)**

Levi was trying to scheme up a plan to torture the half breed, while laying in his bed facing the ceiling. Multiple options ran through his head but not one of them seem gruesome enough for his taste. At first, he thought about whipping the beast senseless but then the thought seemed unappealing because it would eventually make too much of a mess.

While scattering his brain, the unthinkable occurred to him but seemed like the most malicious of them all. It forced a tug at the corner of his lip, making him smirk. This would be humiliation beyond belief, both physically, mentally, and psychologically. Levi knew he hated dragon's so much he would do it; he would ensure it and just this once. Just for that one precious humiliation.

**(Location: Wall Rose/Wall Maria; Levi's Home and Graveyard)**

It was quiet. The graveyard was. But Eren could feel it. The invisible weight on his shoulders. The brunette shuddered thinking about it. He hadn't walked into this graveyard in a year and even though it had been a year, he felt like the entire thing had changed. When he started looking for the name that matched his mother's he found it, but the grave had been vandalized.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes as well. There mother was marked on the graves as the 'whore' of a dragon. Eren felt something bubbling up inside of him. Anger? Frustration? He couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but he wanted to get back at whoever ruined his mother's precious grave stone. He had traveled all this way to see her.

The boy's hand formed into fists and when he looked over at Hanji who was dead silent all he could say was, "Let's go." With Mikasa following right behind him.

**(Time Lapse)**

Within a few days, everyone was back at Levi's luxurious home. Nothing had changed there, which made Eren almost smile, until he saw Levi.

"How did your journey go?" The short male asked, paying attention to something that wasn't the people in front of him.

Eren and Mikasa started to feel their emotions get the better of them. Hanji spoke before the two of them could get a sole word out from between their lips, "I do not think it is something that we should discuss at this very moment. The subject can wait. If Eren is going to be our dragon he needs proper rest Levi."

Levi thought this over and agreed, "Hanji, Eren is my pet. I'll take care of him as I please."

The short, brunette male blushes lightly in response to this.

Levi picked up on the smirk and said, "You might not believe me but, as much as I hate dragons, I know a bit of one on one dragon training. Don't take me lightly because, I know what I'm doing."

For some reason Eren's gloominess turned into something else when Levi came into the picture. He never understood it. The one man he probably hated the most, made him smile. It frustrated Eren, internally, so much. He didn't know how to react to it. Everything Levi said and did made him feel uneasy in maybe more than one way.

Eren out stretched his neck when Levi instructed him to. There, Levi attached a large collar-like ring that fit pretty snug round Eren's neck. The brunette knew he should have protested and fought against the "collar", but how could he? Levi now gave him a comfy futon to sleep on next to his bed. It was just being like a pet, however, Eren enjoyed sleeping on it. For the next few days he had slept peacefully, after a busy day of training.

**(Time Lapse)**

It had officially been a week since Eren had started his training. His flying skills he knew weren't what needed improvement, but it was his attacks that needed a lot of work. Levi made sure to keep him busy almost every second of the training day. There came a time however, in everyday where Eren's stamina just couldn't keep up with what Levi commanded of him. And with every passing day, that section of the day seemed to hit him harder.

Today it was Friday. Noon to be specific. Gliding with his wings out stretched Eren could feel the droplets of sweat drip down his scaly face, while his chest heaved in and out. He's been flying since 5:30 in the morning. His wings ached and the harness he was now wearing was putting more pressure on his body. Levi had told him he need to do 10,000 laps, with the harness on, around the hollow secure training area while stoping at the starting line, every time, to aim and shoot a large fire at a metal pole he put up. Counting in his head every time he went around, Eren had only made it 9,126 times. Right after the 9,127th time, he looked downtown see Levi no where in sight. Taking advantage of opportunity he landed on the rough ground and let himself transform back to his original form. He let himself happily fall to the floor and lay their smiling and breathing heavily, trying to take in all the fresh air he could get.

One thing Eren understood well was the disadvantage dragons had when breathing fire while flying multiple times. Breathing was a difficulty which made his lungs angry with him afterwards. After a few minute of silence and breathing, he got up to get water but instead found Levi, quietly standing against the door frame looking over at him for who knows how long. The look in Levi's eyes were sharp and piercing; it made the other boy stiffen.

"Did you finish your laps Eren?" Levi asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes." Eren said, not noticing what he had just answered. The word "yes" had just slipped out from between his lips automatically and without a thought.

"Really, now? Then I'm guessing you're going to get water?"

Eren nodded in response with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm going to ask you something and you're going to answer me honestly, then. Do you find it amusing to lie to my face?"

Right then Eren could feel himself swallow and then start to chew his bottom lip. His gaze dropped from Levi's eyes and wondered down to the floor. It was silent for a minute or two.

Losing his patience, Levi grabbed the boy by his chin and pulled his face close to his own. There foreheads almost touched and there breaths were close enough so that one could feel the others on his skin. He then said, "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer it. What's your answer pet?"

If he could be any stiffer he would be, Eren swallowed again and practically whispered his answer, "No."

"Then I'll ask you again, did you finish your laps?"

"No."

"Why?"

Why. Eren knew the why but he felt ashamed of admitting it. "My body was too tired. I was already having problems breathing it was bound time I would have started having issues focusing and I might have passed out."

Levi rolled his eyes, "You sound like a whining little girl. Man up, if you really understood what this exercise was for you would have continued."

Eren looked at Levi with an astonished expression at first and then a bewildered one, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, anyways liars gets punished."

Eren didn't say anything in response to that however he was expecting something of the sort.

Levi smirked, more to himself than anything. 'Let the humiliation begin.' He thought.

"Practice is over for today." Levi said and turned to walk away and as he started he stopped in his tracked and said, "I hope your good with your mouth, if not you're going to need to learn quickly."

"My mouth?" Eren asked confused.

"Yes you're mouth. Think about it." Levi said and walked away.

**A/N: HI EVERYONE I'M FINALLY BACK! Long story short (for those who haven't heard yet), I suffer from a chronic illness, I hope you all understand I haven't abandon this story and I do read every single review I get. :) It makes me happy to hear that people really like this story so I'm all up for continuing it as well.**


End file.
